My December Sharing My December
by Remmy1
Summary: Severus needs to learn to share his world
1. Default Chapter

| | |SHARING MY DECEMBER: | |ONE DECEMBERS KISS | | | |(I do not own Severus or the marauders. Not even J.K does anymore. | |They are owned by Warner Bros. Studios. I have made no money of | |this. This fic is Dedicated to my love and my life. KR. And to the | |fact she has made my world into a magnificent winter wonderland. I | |hope you enjoy this rather short fic.) | | | |Severuss P.O.V | | | |The snowflakes were itinerant down in their pairs, dancing and | |swirling with their allies, never once realizing that they were | |dancing to their deaths. Never caring. Never ever looking down. | |They just danced. To their own beat. Slowly turning, ever downward | |This is my December. This is my time of the year. | | | |This is my December, This is my time of the year | |This is my December, this is all so clear | |This is my December, this is my snow covered home | |This is my December, This is me alone. | | | |my deep black eyes, flecked with green glance up to the castle. Its| |turrets coated in snow, Its walls shivering slightly, but happily, | |in the onslaught of the tiny dancing snowflakes. The grounds, icy, | |and crackled angrily as the students footfalls fell onto them, | |breaking their barricade to the cold. The trees held their arms out| |nobly to stop some of the dancing pairs from falling to their | |inevitable deaths. The Icy winds lifting the dancing pairs up | |again, pushing them askance, onto the students who played under | |their dance floor. My Black hair is gusted into knots and twirled | |around in this icy wind, receiving some of its own pairs. tepid | |flesh tucked tight under, robes and scarves. Cold hands snug inside| |tight woolen gloves. Fingers safeguarded from the cold. Noses and | |cheeks pink with this Icy dream. This is my December this is all so| |clear. | | | |Standing gracefully i begin my slow ascent to the castle doors. | |Scattering the few piles of snow ,that had clumped together, with | |my boot. Ducking the free fall of snow balls that flew through the | |air. The snowflakes incessant dance uninterrupted by the battle | |field of students, wishing to slaughter their opponents. i never | |smiled, never blinked as the snow fell. This was my dream. i lived | |here now. i need these few bliss filled months before the other | |seasons rained havoc on my world. I take a deep breath of the | |frosty air before stepping in to the entrance hall. I unravel my | |scarf from my neck and sigh. my eyes closing momentarily as i take | |in my environment. The soft squeaks of the watery soles of shoes | |tramping over the sandstone floors. The cheerful chatter of holiday| |spirited teens. The nervous pleas of students begging for | |extensions on homework, the un steady laughter of, soon to be gone | |seventh year students over their revision notes. Teachers talking, | |yelling, laughing, giving detentions. Shaking my head slightly i | |open my eyes, the snowflakes leap from my lashes and my hair and I | |just watch them fall to the floor and melt into the tiniest | |puddles. I wonder if this is what ants consider as their rain. I | |lift my head to gaze around. The school was empty to a certain | |point. Most students and Teachers being outside to enjoy the white | |wonderland that the grounds had become. Sighing I wonder if they | |know this is all mine. This season. These dancing flakes. These | |dreams. They are all mine. | | | |And i | |Just wish that I didnt feel like there was something I missed. | |And i | |Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that. | |And i | |Just wish that I didnt feel like there was something I missed. | |And i | |Take back all the things I said to you. | | | |I keep my movements effortless, secure and elegant as i move to the| |great hall. Several girls glanced up in my direction as i moved to | |my seat. But i dont care. my heart is being shared. By this | |wondrous season and by. I cast a casual glance to the adjacent | |table. There he was. His group had come in to eat and drink and | |warm up slightly before returning to their snow ball battle field. | |He looked each of them over. | |First was a tall, slender male, deep brown eyes, unruly black hair | |and glasses. His figure enthusiastically showed him to be an | |athlete. The boys arm was slung around a young girl, She had waist | |long red hair, that contrasted with her dazzling emerald eyes. They| |smiled and danced as she stared at her companions. She was slim, | |petite, polite and courteous. On her left sat a pudgy boy with | |short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was the tag along. A tall boy | |stood on the table top laughing as he called out spells, his figure| |well maintained, his hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His | |black eyes laughing as he fell down onto his friends. But the one | |he stared at had his nose in a book and was reading what he could | |in the short time he had before returning to the snow with his | |friends. His long honey brown hair curtaining him from view. His | |light honey brown eyes focused on the text he read. His long | |slender fingers twitching and turning the page. His slim, tight | |figure drawn to haunch over the table slightly. His lips opening | |and closing gently as he mouthed the text. This was his group. The | |black haired boy being James Potter. The Red haired girl being Lily| |Evans, The tag along, being Peter Pettigrew, the show off being | |Sirius Black. And the book worm. Being Remus J. Lupin. i brush a | |lock of my hair from my eyes angrily. I want to watch Remus | |reading, unobstructed. Sirius kicked the book softly from his grasp| |and laughed. With an annoyed look he glanced up. | |I watch him as he looks up at his friend. Then he sighs and looks | |at me. I falter. My cheeks going a deeper pink. He smiles. I return| |his smile with a shaky one. He rolls his eyes at his friends and | |then laughs still looking at me. I chuckle softly. He points to the| |door discreetly and then stands slowly. I nod. His friends | |complain, and beg him to stay. But he makes excuses. Making my way | |out of the hall, I wait for him. After a few moments he joins me. | |Hullo Severus He mutters. I notice his cheeks are slightly | |coloured. Wether from the snow or from me I can only hope. | | | |And Id give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, | |Give it all away, just to have someone to come home to. | | | |We sit outside. Under a large tree. His eyes are closed, his lips | |slightly parted. Im struggling not to lean over this short distance| |between us and place a tiny kiss on them. His chest rises and falls| |with his breathing. I watch as his breath comes out in misty | |clouds. He is so relaxed. I am confused as to why he is sitting | |with me. If my fellow house mates knew I had passed up the chance | |to harass him, they would taunt and tease me. But I put it down to | |the fact I want to share my December, my season with him. | |He opens his eyes slowly, I smile, he has tiny flecks of snow on | |his eyelashes. He returns my smile. I find myself swimming in those| |honey brown eyes. Their fathomless depths keep me swimming for what| |feels like an eternity. I dont even realize he is moving until is | |face is close enough to mine I can feel him breathing. I like this | |season. He whispers staring back into my eyes. I blink. He likes my| |season. He is sharing my Season. He continues to stare into my inky| |black and green eyes. What he sees in them I do not know. But in | |his, I see a wondrous dream of which I dont ever want to wake from.| | | | | |This is my December, This is my snow covered tree. | |This is me pretending, This is all I need. | | | |And I... | |Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. | |And I... | |Take back all the things that I said to make you feel like that. | |And I... | |Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. | |And I... | |Take back all the things that I said to you. | | | |His eyes travel over my face taking in my features, as he does so, | |I allow mine to do the same. Feeling this is a privileged moment I | |may never receive again. I do not wish to waste it. His eyes have | |tiny lines under them. From all of his transformations. His cheeks | |are smooth and velvety, his lips soft, moist and parted slightly. | |His jaw is firm, but feminine. I adore him. He brings his hand up | |to brush it against my cheek. My eyes close slowly. Enjoying his | |touch. Sending shocks through me and over me. I shudder and he | |pulls away. My eyes fly open, his head is tilted so he doesnt have | |to look at me. Remus? I whisper. He looks down. You..were shaking.| |I thought maybe you didnt like it I smile and move forward to treat| |his face in the same way he had mine. Running my fingertips lightly| |over his soft, skin. He shudders. See why I was shaking? I whisper | |against his ear. | | | | | |And Id, give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. | |Give it all away, To have someone to come home to. | | | |This is my December, This is my time of the year. | |This is my December, This is all so clear. | | | |Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. | |Give it all away, To have someone to come home to. | |Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. | |Give it all away, To have someone to come home to. | | | |He nods and looks up at me. Remus I am going to kiss you. Pull away| |now if you dont want it. His eyes grow large and he pales slightly.| |But he doesnt pull away. I move closer to press my lips against | |his. Licking them open just that bit futher, sliding my tongue over| |his. He emits a delicious moan that urges me on. I push him back. | |He tangles his fingers in my hair and I do the same to his. We stay| |like this, licking sucking and exploring each others mouths. When | |we part I look down at him. He has tears running like little rivers| |down his cheeks. I am alarmed. Remus? Have I hurt you? I whisper | |cradling him against me. He rests his chin on my chest to look up | |at me, I bring my thumb up to his lips and smile as he nibbles at | |it. He looks nervous. | |This is yours. I can feel it. You have a home. You have a family. | |But its hollow. Superficial. So you claimed this world, this winter| |season, as your own I blink down at him. How could he know? How | |could he know all of this? I resist the urge to shove him away. He | |was invading my dreams. My hopes. He touches my lips softly. I want| |to share it. If youll let me. I want to share this world. I stare | |at him. This isnt happening. But it is. He sits me up slowly to | |pull me into another kiss. | |This isnt my December, This isnt my snow covered home. | |This is our December, This is our Snow covered home. | | | |-=The End=- | | | |(Part 2- Remus P.O.V) | | | |Author: Remmykins J. Lupin Snape. | |( Rogue Angel) | 


	2. My December A shared Decemer

A shared December: A Longed For Kiss. (I do not own Severus or the marauders. Not even J.K does anymore. They are owned by Warner Bros. Studios. I have made no money of this. This fic is Dedicated to my life and my life. KR. And to the fact she has made my world into a magnificent winter wonderland. I hope you enjoy this rather short fic.)   
  
Remus P.O.V  
  
The snow drifts down from the heavens, alas, they do not know their fate. I sit and wait with my friends. We wait for the snow to gather before we call our war against our rival house. I stare out at the grounds. They are crystallized by the ice. Crying out as we walk across them, shattering their safeguard from the cold. The trees wearing the snow like jumpers. Smiling I look at the sky, it almost seems like the snow jumps from the clouds, just for us, no, I think. For him. Slowly I look around. My honey brown eyes taking in the virgin white snow covered grounds. I falter as I see him, sitting alone. I take the time to watch him. To drink in the sight I see. He sits, watching the snow fall, It catches in his hair, my fingers yearn to run themselves through that silky black mass, but I scold them and continue drinking him in. He seems to be lost in the winter wonderland that surrounds him. His own eyes taking in this seemingly virginal land. His eyes are distant, his face and features relaxed. He smiles as he communicates with his world. His Season. This is his December, This is his Snow covered Dream. He is moving now, Ducking our tirade of snowballs, that we throw. He doesnt flinch, he moves gracefully as if nothing is actually here. As if it is only him walking in this world. He is lost in thought. Lost in his dreams. He seems happy to do this. So we leave him. People call out to him but he doesnt hear. He moves around every obstacle in his path. I watch him. This season belongs to him. This is his December. This is his snow covered home.  
  
  
  
This is his December, This is his time of the year  
  
This is his December, this is all so clear This is his December, this is his snow covered home This is his December, This is him alone. I throw hard packed balls of snow over our safe wall. Both sides are laughing. We keep our ammunition high and finally, when we have nothing left, we troop back inside. The professors yell at us for getting so wet, and for tracking the water through the halls. But we just laugh as we enter the great hall. We sit at our table. James and Lily sit practically on top of one another. I smile at this. Peter sits across from us. Sirius jumps on the table and starts shouting jokes and phony hexes. Smiling I pull my potions text book from my side satchel. Opening it I read the text avidly. Mouthing each word. Lily and James are laughing at Sirius who has managed to topple off the table, Peter helps him up. I sigh and flex my fingers gently before turning the page. And i Just wish that I didnt feel like there was something I missed. And i Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that. And i Just wish that I didnt feel like there was something I missed. And i Take back all the things I said to you. My light brown hair curtaining me from view. Sirius sticks his boot to knock my book from my grasp. With an annoyed look at my friend I glance at the opposite table and feel my heart leap into my throat. My gaze is being met by him. I smile weakly and he returns it, his cheeks turning pink. Looking at my friends I roll my eyes and then look back and laugh softly. I can see him chuckling. I carefully point to the door and he nods. Standing he leaves. I wait a moment then tell my friends I have to go. They beg me to stay, laughing I bid them a nice afternoon of snowball war. I carefully but quickly leave the hall. He is standing waiting for me. I feel my cheeks go a light pink as I mutter Hullo Severus And Id give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to, Give it all away, just to have someone to come home to. We sit under a tree. The tiny flakes of snow catching in my eyelashes. I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling, my lips are parted so my breath escapes my lips in icy clouds. When I open my eyes I look him over. The snow coated castle and grounds as a back drop, This is his world I feel like an intruder. He stares at me, I stare back. Allowing my eyes to rove over his face. The pale skin that I crave to caress, his eyes arent black like I thought, they have flecks of green in them. He doesnt seem to realize I am moving closer until I whisper I like this season This is his December, This is his snow covered tree. This is me pretending, This is all I need. And I... Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things that I said to make you feel like that. And I... Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I... My hand nervously coming up to explore his face His eyes blink close and I smile. He shudders and I pull my hand away, embarrassed. Thinking not only have I intruded on his world, I have also invaded his personal space. I gaze at the tree we sit under and he whispers. Remus? I look down as I say Youwere shaking I thought maybe you didnt like it Smiling he brings his hand up to treat my face in the same manor I treated his. I shudder and he whispers. See why I was shaking? Against my ear. And Id, give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, To have someone to come home to. This is his December, This is his time of the year. This is his December, This is all so clear. I nod. He looks nervous. Remus I am going to kiss you. Pull away now if you dont want it. My eyes grow large as he says this, the very thought of having this long yearned for kiss come true makes me shiver in delight. He moves an inch closer and his lips are on mine. I whimper ever so gently that only his snowflakes can hear it. He slides his tongue over my lips, and then over my tongue. I allow him to do this for awhile before moving my tongue into his mouth. After a long moment we pull back. I am crying. He looks scared as he pulls me closer and whispers. Remus? Have I hurt you? I settle my chin on his chest and gaze up at him. I am nervous. He places a thumb on my lips and smiles as I nibble at it. Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, To have someone to come home to. Give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, To have someone to come home to. I raise my finger to his lips as he starts to speak, silencing him. This is yours. I can feel it. You have a home. You have a family. But its hollow. Superficial. So you claimed this world, this winter season, as your own I whisper. His eyes grow large. He seems to be fighting something inside of him and I wonder what it is. I want to share it. If youll let me. I want to share this world. He leans closer and I take this as my answer. So I pull him into another soul searching kiss. This is no longer his December, This is no Longer his snow covered home, This is our December, This is our Snow covered Home. -=The End=- Author: Remmykins J. Lupin Snape. ( Rogue Angel) 


End file.
